Changelog
}} The following is the complete change log of Ultimate Conversion Compressor (UCC) in descending order UCC v4.1.3.2 Update 3.0 Hotfix 1 Note: These fixes were initially planned for 4.1.4/4.2 but due to the last bug in the list are being released as an hotfix. * Bug Fix: Fixed bug that prevented Records.ini for CIUv2.0.3.9 to be created when the conversion is only 1 disc * Bug Fix: Fixed bug with Records.ini creation where the last record type was missing the archiver name (e.g FreeArc,Winrar,7-Zip) before the underscore (e.g. _Split instead of FreeArc_Split) if Data2.ini and higher were present and OneDataOnly was Enabled. * Bug Fix: Accidentally included wrong 7z.dll file in Common\Include\Compressors folder, file replaced. * Bug Fix: Fixed bug which caused premature end of script when UCC perform game folder size check. UCC v4.1.3.2 Update 3.0 * Bug Fix: Fixed Rar & 7zip error handling and temp files deleting problem due to incorrect location of errorlevel check in script. * Bug Fix: Fixed Rar Archiver Error message, there was an error in the script that caused both answers for retrying after an error to just re-load the error message. * New Feature: Error.log - UCC will now generate a file called Error.log during compression, if any error occur during compression, the complete error message will be outputed to the Error.log file for easy troubleshooting, if no errors occur the Error.log file will be deleted upon completion * New Feature: Diskspan Records.ini - New option in Settings.ini called SpanRecords allows UCC to create a simple Records.ini file for use with Diskspan, this is required for CIUv2.0.3.9 setups, it may also help with certain problems in CIUv2.0.5g * New Feature: CIU2.0.3.9 Records.ini - New option in Settings.ini called DataRecords tells UCC to create a records.ini file for the created data file even if File Splitter isn't being used, this is required for CIUv2.0.3.9 setups. * New Feature: UCC Now checks selected game folder size and then pop-up a message telling the user the game size and approximate minimum required space for the conversion * Feature Improvement: Records.ini creation for Split Files (Game Files or Archives) now work for 7Zip & WinRAR type archives as well (Only for FreeArc before) * Compressor Script Improvement: 7Zip archiver (not as FreeArc method) now showing progress in console window * Compressors System: The UCC Compressors are now externally included in the su-bolder Common\Include\Compressors, the previous system of adding/changing/updating compressors have been removed * Compressors Changes: Updated 7Zip to v18.01 & replaced with 32bit edition for compatibility * Compressors Changes: Replaced Rar.exe file with 32bit edition for compatibility * Script Optimization: Optimized script to work correctly with the EXTERNAL compressors system * Visual Changes: Minor wording changes in Archivers error messages UCC v4.1.3.2 Update 2.0 HotFix 1a * Bug Fix: Fixed CLS-Diskspan bug introduced in UCC v4.1.3.2 Update 2.0 - Hotfix 1 that caused compression to not work correctly when not using language specific Include/Exclude options. UCC v4.1.3.2 Update 2.0 HotFix 1 * Arc.ini Changes: Srep/Srep64 Entries no longer include the -m3f switch so you can decide on -m3f/-m5f/etc by yourself, just type srep:m3f in method to use -m3f switch. * Arc.ini Preset Changes: All presets using srep/srep64 now uses the :m3f option * Diskspan Improvement: Diskspan now works with language specific Include/Exclude options * Pre/Post Commands Changes: Added another folder preset !REDISTFOLDER! to manipulate files & folders in the Common\Files\Redist directory * MoveRedist Improvement: MoveRedist feature will now always move the redist folder itself to the conversion without any additional parent folders (e.g. GamePath\Folder1\RedistFolder will be moved to conversion as just RedistFolder instead of Folder1\RedistFolder) * MoveRedist Improvement: MoveRedist console text now have a Move Complete Text Added * MoveRedist Changes: Option can now accept numbers as usual or alternatively you can just type first/last to tell it to move redist to the first or last disc * Bug Fix: Fixed bug introduced with the Pre/Post commands that caused a missing header at the compression complete label * Bug Fix: Redist wasn't being moved correctly when Discs# value wasn't a number (e.g Discs#=#), this is now fixed * Bug Fix: MoveRedist console text no longer disappear too fast UCC v4.1.3.2 Update 2.0 LOLZ Fix * LOLZ Enabled: Updated LOLZ files to fix previously occuring issue that cause too much clutter in console window * Arc.ini Changes: Removed LOLZ Arc.ini entry, no longer needed due to using CLS * Preset Changes: Re-Enabled LOLZ presets in Arc.ini UCC v4.1.3.2 Update 2.0 * Executable Changes: Migrated UCC to new Executable Compiler that functions better with file/folder inclusion * Bug Fix: Fixed bug that caused redist not to be moved to defined disc folder if MoveRedist option is used when using CLSDiskspan * Bug Fix: Fixed bug that caused files from Common\Files\Misc folder not to be copied to conversion folders when using CLSDiskspan * Bug Fix: Fixed bug that caused an un-needed line to be included in the autorun.inf for discs 2 and above when using CLS-Diskspan * New Feature: Pre/Post Commands section added to Data#.ini files, up to 3 commands can be input to execute before/after DATA file compression using CMD commands such as "copy", "MD", "ren" and others * New Feature: Option to add your own external freearc compressors to UCC on a per conversion basis * New Feature: CLS-Diskspan Span sized are now customizable via Settings.ini options SpanSize1 & SpanSize2 to allow for custom span sizes other than DVD5,DVD9,BD25 * Compressor Changes: pZLib3 v3.2 is now using following aliases: (pZLib64,pzlib64,pZlib64,pzLib64) * New Compressor: pZlib3 v3.2 32bit version added (aliases: pZLib86,pzlib86,pZlib86,pzLib86) * New Compressor: Bink Pack (BPK) added to UCC (alias: bpk) * New Compressor: Added compressor UELR to UCC (alias: uelr) * New Compressor: Added compressor DLZ 32bit & 64bit versions (aliases: dlz and dlz64) * New Compressor: Added compressor OGGRE (alias: oggre) * New Compressor: Added compressor RZM (alias: rzm) * New Compressor: Added support for pZLib3 v3.0.1 (x64) (aliases: pzlib30, pZLib30, pZlib30, pzLib30) * New Compressor: Added support for pZLib2 (x64) (aliases: pzlib2, pZLib2, pZlib2, pzLib2) * Optional New Compressor: Added compressor LOLZ to UCC (alias: lolz) (Disabled by default, use new feature to add/change compressors to enable it in arc.ini) * Changed Compressor Presets: sreplzma64, srep64lzma64 now both use lzma64:a1:mfbt4:d256m:fb128:mc1000:lc8 * New Compressor Presets: sreplzma64BS, srep64lzma64BS * Optional New Compressor Presets: LolzFast, LolzUltra (Disabled by default, use new feature to add/change compressors to enable it in arc.ini) * Arc.ini Changes: Fixed & Changed arc.ini entries to try and prevent bugs with compressor combinations * Visual Changes: Added Notification header at compression stage when using CLS-Diskspan to create split archive * Visual Changes: Added a blank line after the "Compressing..." line during compression in FreeArc scripts so external compressors output will not stick to "Compressing..." line * Script Improvement: Improved tempfiles folder deletion script, should only be deleted now when script ends normally or with scripted error message. * Script Improvement: Splitter wait time at start of operation now depends on size of TempFiles folder, if it isn't empty wait time is 10 seconds * Script Improvement: If using CLS-Diskspan and the end result is only one (1) disc, UCC will rename the disc folder and remove the number and underscore from it (for example: from AC_1 to AC) * Script Improvement: UCC now checks for CLS-Diskspan first part file (.001) in 2 places before beginning the CLS-Diskspan compression to check if the archive already exist * Script optimization: Optimized FreeArc compression command syntax UCC v4.1.3.2 Update 1.1 * Bug Fix: When using CLS-Diskspan, compression would occur even if files already exist due to missing check, this is now fixed. * Bug Fix: Error shown during diskspan sorting procedure even though it worked correctly, fixed now * Bug Fix: Extra, un-needed conversion header shown during diskspan file distribution due to extra call in script, fixed now. * Bug Fix: When using CLS-Diskspan, autorun creation for discs 2 and above failed to create the OPEN=0 line, this is fixed now. UCC v4.1.3.2 Update 1 * New Feature/Script Improvement: Added automatic media size detection function for when CLSDiskspan=y in Data#.ini file, no more need to select size in the diskspan size menu (The menu no longer display if DiscType option is set correctly in Settings.ini, size is defined by DiscType) * Bug Fix/Script Improvement: Fixed diskspan script, it now handles file exclusions normally without the need for previously implemented workaround. * INI Changes: Moved CLSDiskspan option from Data#.ini files to Settings.ini since using diskspan forces only single data (multi) archive creation, it make more sense to have it centralized as a single master switch in the Settings.ini file. * Bug Fix: Browse window no longer fails to load when GameTitle option have a single quote anywhere in the game name (e.g. Wasteland 2 Director's Cut) * Bug Fix: Fixed a bug that caused CLSDiskspan to always show the FreeArc encountered an error message at end of compression, even though there was no error in compression. * Bug Fix: When using CLS-Diskspan with DVD5 size parts the first disk didn't always have enough space for the Setup.exe file, this is now fixed. * Script Optimization: Some minor script optimizations like removal of unused lines. UCC v4.1.3.2 Hotfix * Bug Fix: Splitter sometimes produced an error when the data archive is very large because it didn't have enough time to be written to folder completely when the splitter operation started. * Bug Fix: Fixed bug that effected folder names and autorun.inf labels when LabelSuffix wasn't set in Settings.ini. * Bug Fix: Fixed bug that caused UCC to ask for ISO location selection even though the user selected to use the default location for ISO files. * Bug Fix/Compressor Changes: Removed FAZIP.exe from UCC since it had some sort of clash with the arc.exe and caused the default freearc methods (m2, m3, etc.) not to work, it is also not needed as FreeArc can handle all methods used by FAZIP by itself. * Script Improvement: UCC will now search for known illegal file/folder name characters (?)(*) in the Discs# variable and replace them with the HASHTAG (#) sign to prevent errors. * Script Improvement: UCC will now check if the option Discs# in Settings.ini is left blank and if so will set it to use the HASHTAG sign (#) as placeholder to prevent errors. UCC v4.1.3.2 * Bug Fix: Fixed bug with ISO creation That prevented ISO files from being created correctly (Files wasn't in ISO root). * Bug Fix: Fixed bug with ISO creation That prevented ISO files from being created correctly for multi disk conversions * Bug Fix: Fixed bug where Precomp v0.4.3-0.4.6 didn't work and produced an error * Bug Fix: Fixed bug where wrong text whas shown in the folder selection dialog box for ISO location. * Script Improvement: Improved script handling of conversion output folder selection to make it more simple to understand. * Feature Improvement: Changed the way Redist distribution works, will no longer be stored with the Setup.exe & Setup.ico until distributed. * Feature Improvement: Updated Redist Distribution to work for Single Disc conversions as well (Missed that in previous version) * Feature Improvement: UCC Can now use external lists files in combination with regular Data#.ini file listings (e.g: Data1.ini can use a list file while Data2.ini list files directly). * Folder Changes: Changed UCC Default Conversion Output folder name from Conversion to Conversion_Output * Folder Changes: Moved Common\Setup and all other none settings folders (Lists) to sub-folder Common\Files (e.g: Common\Files\Setup) * Folder Changes: Added Separate (OPTIONAL) folder for additional files (e.g. Extras), now UCC will copy any files in the Common\Files\Misc sub-folder to last Disc of Conversion. * Folder Changes: Added New (OPTIONAL) Sub-Folder: Common\Files\Redist to be used for Redist Distribution. * Folder Changes: Changed default folder for ISO files creation, ISO will now be created in ISO sub-folder inside the conversion output folder. * New Function: Added option for user to define a custom name for the UCC Default Conversion Output folder in Settings.ini (To be used instead of Conversion_Output) * New Compressors: Added Support for new compressors: rep,mm,delta,exe,exe2,4x4 (using FAZIP.exe) & zstd (using ZST.exe) * New Compressors: Added Support for new CLS-LZHAM by Richard Geldreich, Jr * New Compressors: Added Support for Precomp v0.4.4 * New Compressors: Added support for 64bit version (Pcomp46) * New Compressors: Added Support for Precomp 0.4.5 64bit version (Pcomp45) * Updated Compressors: Removed compressor "precomp" (Duplicate of precomp042) * Updated Compressors: lzma compressor now make use of FAZIP * FreeArc Presets: Updated all presets that used compressor "precomp" to use "precomp038" (Oldest Available) and removed un-needed presets * Splitter Bug Fix: Splitter can now recognized if a file is already split when splitting game files and not only when splitting the archived file. * Settings.ini Changes: Removed "UseListFiles" option (Moved to individual Data#.ini files). * Data#.ini Changes: Added variable "UseListFile" (Replaces "UseListFiles in Settings.ini). * Behavior Change: Continuing without distributing the Setup.exe & Setup.ico files when they are missing from Common\Setup folder no longer skip distribution of other files (Redist, extras, etc.) * Behavior Change: Retrying after compression error no longer ask you to restart from game folder selection, it will now just go back to beginning of compression and try again. * Behavior Change: UCC now creates a Disc folder inside the conversion folder for single disc conversions again to prevent ISO creation problems (e.g: Conversion_Output\Game_3xDVD5\Game_DVD) - See 2nd Bug Fix. * Behavior Change: Changed UCC compression temp folder, temporary files will no longer be in conversion folders * Behavior Change: UCC Now ask if the user want to use the default ISO location or choose another location before prompting for folder selection * Visual Changes: Changed message for when user cancelled game folder selection to show the default game folder * Visual Changes: Updated End conversion message for when ISO files were created * Visual Changes: UCC now notify on screen if the user click CANCEL on ISO location selection that it will use the default location for ISO * Visual Changes: Changed Start/End "Splash" again so it will look good with the new & future version numbers 'UCC v4.1.3.1 Hotfix' *Fixed bug that caused compression to return an error when user selected a custom output folder. 'UCC v4.1.3.1' *'Bug Fix:' Wrong version of splitter command included, fsplit file updated *'StartUp Changes:' Added a warrning message after the UCC "Splash" ended to warn against antivirus interference with compression process. *'New Addition:' Added support for new compressors (ztool pOodle v0.0.19.9, AFR 32bit, AFR 64bit, PZLib V3 x64, Razor Archiver, ztool v0.0.19.8 using pzlib, plz4, plzo, pzstd) *'New Function:' Added functions to allow using UCC splitter to split the Data archives instead of game files *'New Function:' UCC Will now automatically generate the Records.ini file when needed. *'New Function:' UCC can now be set to automatically move REDIST out of the game folder *'New Function:' UCC can now be set which disc # to move the REDIST to as part of the new REDIST move function *'Function Improvement:' UCC will now copy additional files located in Common\Setup folder that are not REDIST or Setup.exe/Setup.ico to last disc of the conversion instead of the first. *'Splitter Improvement:' The UCC Splitter now comes with a few more menu options (DVD5, DVD9, BD25) *'Splitter Improvement:' You can now input any of the presets available in the size selection menu into the SplitSize varialbe in Settings.ini (1GB, 2GB, 3GB, 4GB, DVD5, DVD9, BD25) or as usual type the size in MB. *'Settings.ini Changes:' Added a couple new variables to the File Splitting section to support new splitter functions *'Settings.ini Changes:' Added a few new variables to the General Data Files section to support redist function *'Visual Changes:' Improved console windows titles & messages design (using = instead of -) *'Visual Changes:' Improved Starting & Ending "Splash" screen.UCC v4.1.3 'UCC v4.1.3' * Bug Fix: Fixed bug with Single Disc conversion compression that was introduced in version 4.1.2.1 * Bug Fix: Fixed Missing compressors presets * New Addition: Added support for CLS-Diskspan (with a few limitations) * File Changes: Updated Arc.exe to latest version (0.67 March 15 2014) * File Changes: Updated Srep & Srep64 to Version 3.92 (Previously 3.2) * File Changes: Updated 7-Zip Archiver to latest stable version (16.04) * File Changes: Updated Rar archiver to latest version (5.50) * File Changes: New embedded files added to support the new splitter functions (FSplit, File Browser) * Features Update: Replaced Splitter with my own scripted splitter, the splitting process can now be completely automated using variables in Settings.ini * Visual Behavior: AIO Conversions: UCC now recognizes that it is an AIO conversion from settings.ini variables and display appropriate messages and the number of games in the collection * Visual Behavior: AIO conversions: More customization, can now optionally display the list of games included in the conversion and the expected folder name for each game. * Code Improvement: Improved 32Bit/64Bit Windows OS Identification method (used to set the default/example path with the correct Program Files/Program Files (x86) paths) * Code Improvement: Improved Rar compression script * Settings.ini Changes: Added one additional executable check option, now you can perform check for up to 10 EXE files instead of 9. * Settings.ini Changes: Renamed Settings.ini variable "GamesInCollection" to "Games#" * Settings.ini Changes: Added multiple new variables to settings.ini file to be used for the above mentioned AIO visual changes ("ShowGames", "Game1-10", "GameDir1-10") * Data#.ini Changes: Added variable to control usage if CLS-DiskSpan, also improved descriptions and help included in the ini files. * Misc: Added a "fancy" "SPLASH" screen at the start of the script as well as at the successfull end of script (you'll see what I mean) * Code Improvement: Code Cleaenup & Re-organization * Size Improvement: Included files needed by UCC compressed to smaller size by EzzEldin16 'UCC v4.1.2.1' * Fixed bug that prevented the selection of the conversion output folder when creating an AIO collection conversion. * Fixed folder naming bug when creating a single disc conversion. * Added a cosmetic distinction between regular and AIO collection conversions when selection of source folder is asked. * Fixed a bug where compressor shows step 5 as step 6 and effectively skiping step 5 if ISO creation is set to no (N). * UCC Now copies all files & folders from the Common\Setup sub-folder to the conversion folder to allow for redist, cracks & extras, as well as pre-compressed common data archives. * Fixed bug that when creating a single disc conversion, even if an archive already existed UCC would still re-create it, now it won't. * Added support for new external compressors (MSC, Precomp 0.45, Precomp 0.46, LZMA2) 'UCC 4.1.2' * Bug Fix: FreeArc compressor no longer includes empty version of excluded folders when include is set with a single wildcard (*). * Behavior Changes: 20 Discs limitation removed * Behavior Changes: 20 Data files limitation removed * Behavior Changes: Language selection menu for when the language Include/Exclude functions are set now checks for up to 99 Data#.ini files (instead of just 20) * Settings.ini Changes: LastData option replaced by OneDataOnly option * Settings.ini Changes: DiscNumber1-DiscNumber20 options removed, LabelSuffix option added to replace them * Behavior Changes: Amount of data files created is now set by the number of Data#.ini files present in the Common\Settings sub folder * Behavior Changes: When OneDataOnly option is set to "y" (yes) all Data#.ini files except Data1.ini are ignored, creating only a single data file * FreeArc Methods: 48 new presets added to easily set some more complex (combined) methods, for example: type precsrep for precomp+srep+lzma:a1:mfbt4:d256m:fb128:mc1000:lc8 method. * Code Improvement: Improved code for autorun creation to require less settings, label value is now set by GameTitle - LabelSuffix # (i.e. Fallout 4 - DVD 2) * Visual Changes: Output for Srep/7zip/rar/srep64 FreeArc external compressors is no longer shown, resulting in a more clean visual output during compression. * Code Clean-up: Improved compression & autorun creation section of the batch code resulting in much smaller code, removed unnecessary parts of code as result of the changes. * File Changes: Updated embedded srep version to 3.2 (previously 3.0). * Bug Fix: Fixed problem that cause values for Language Exclude/Include function to be set to the Include/Exclude value when there are no language include/exclude values entered * Bug Fix: Fixed error with bad exclude switch in compressors command when exclude functions are empty that caused the compressor to return an error. 'UCC 4.1.1' * Fixed problem that caused the Exclude option in Data#.ini files to not work properly when not using list files (effected Exclude only, not the language ones) 'UCC 4.1' * Initial Public Release 'UCC 4.0' * Pre-Release Work-in-Progress version (First Evolution from simple compress.bat to full feature compressor). Before 4.0 *Older Versions of Compress.bat Script before UCC Evolution }} }} Category:UCC Category:Ultimate Conversion Compressor Category:Tools Category:Freeware